Ladrón de corazones
by kaehana9
Summary: Dos policías con un caso que resolver dos ladrones que deberán elegir entre su libertad y el amor de su vida y cuatro destinos enlazados para siempre. RuhanaHanaruSenkoshKoshSen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Soy muy pesada con esto…pero no me gustaría pasarme un montón de años entre rejas ni que me desplumaran; así que allá va! Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen, aunque últimamente me he apoderado de Akira, pero eso es otra historia. Algunos ya sabéis de qué hablo.

Sumario: Dos policías con un caso que resolver; dos ladrones que deberán elegir entre su libertad y el amor de su vida; y cuatro destinos enlazados para siempre.

Parejas: HanaRu-Ruhana (Depende de lado sople el viento cuando escriba)/Senkosh-KoshSen (Se me hace raro, pero todo es posible)

_**Capítulo 1**_

Dos sombras surcan el cielo en mitad de la noche, las estrellas y la luna son los únicos testigos de sus actividades.

-Una vez más me lo he pasado bomba! Es tan divertido ver como se esfuerzan para atraparnos¿Cómo devolvemos esta vez el premio?-Pregunta maniobrando con su ala delta, cambiando su rumbo.

-Sí! La verdad es que casi me siento culpable. Jajajaja! Mm…¿Qué te parece si lo entregamos en el ayuntamiento? No! Eso lo hicimos la semana pasada! Oh! Ya lo se! Podríamos dejarlo en la comisaría de policía, por ahí hace tiempo que no pasamos. Ya deben echarnos de menos! Y una cosa más! A VER SI TE ACLARAS HACIA DONDE VAMOS!- Gritó uno a través del micro que llevaba.

-Ahhh!-Exclamó el otro perdiendo en control del aparato por el dolor de oído.-Joder Kosh! Parece que quisieras verme muerto!-Dijo el otro recuperando el control, y su capacidad auditiva.

-He de confesar que alguna vez se me ha pasado por la cabeza…Hana-chan.-Se burló Kosh, poniendo énfasis en Hana-chan.-No es que me importe, ni mucho menos…pero…¿Estás bien?-Preguntó culpable.

-Sí, estoy bien. Y he cambiado de dirección porqué noté que la corriente de aire ya no ayudaba demasiado.-Dijo Hana-chan sereno, sin burlarse ya que sabía que su amigo se sentiría aún peor.

Kosh, no dijo nada.

Siguieron volando unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a un descampado de un bosque. Aterrizaron con habilidad y sin prácticamente ruido. Desmontaron los ala delta y los cargaron, junto con su botín en una camioneta. Luego pusieron unos pantalones vaqueros y unas sudaderas.

Sin ningún contratiempo y en silencio llegaron a la casa de Hana-chan, o más conocido como Hanamichi Sakuragi; él y Kosh, que se llamaba Hiroaki Koshino, eran amigos desde siempre.

Hanamichi era alto, y tenía el pelo rojo como el fuego. Hiroaki, no era tan alto como Hanamichi, su pelo era negro y sus ojos (N/A: Según Nian, porqué yo sigo sin acordarme) eran color marrones al igual que los de Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo cursaba el primer año de periodismo en la Universidad de Kanagawa; Hiroaki cursaba segundo de periodismo.

Desde los 15 años que se dedicaban a robar cosas, para luego devolverlas. Su afición a todo tipo de deportes de riesgo así como a las artes marciales y al tiro, les hacían las cosas más fáciles.

Aunque la primera vez fue para demostrar la inocencia de alguien importante para ambos en un robo; les gustó tanto la sensación de peligro y riesgo que decidieron continuar. Tenían 19 y 20 años, y nadie les había descubierto ni siquiera el que en cierta manera causó todo…Hisashi Mitsui, el hermanastro de Hanamichi.

En otra parte de la ciudad…

Tres estudiantes de periodismo, dos chicos y una chica, se encontraban reunidos en la biblioteca de la universidad. Ya eran las 3 de la madrugada y se suponía que no había nadie en el edificio.

-No estoy seguro que debamos implicarnos más. Aiko ya está muerta, la policía dice que fue un accidente, pero yo no lo creo. Es demasiada casualidad que la noche que nos iba a decir quien era el culpable de todo, se estrellara con el coche por "ir borracha". Todos sabemos que jamás tomaba más de una simple cerveza.- Explicó asustado uno.

-Makoto tiene razón, esto es demasiado peligroso.-Dijo la chica.

-¿No os importa que muera más gente?-Les preguntó furioso el tercero.

-Claro que nos importa, pero ni Hitomi ni yo, tenemos ganas de morir en un "accidente", Hisashi, tu también sabes que la asesinaron!-Replicó ofendido Makoto.

-Claro que lo sé! Y por eso mismo no dejaré que el desgraciado que lo hecho se escape así como así!-Exclamó Hisashi golpeando una mesa con el puño. Luego se fue hecho una fiera.-Si ellos no continúan con esto, lo haré yo! Malditas sea!-Dijo dirigiéndose a la sala de informática para continuar investigando.

Lo que no sabía era que precisamente el hecho de continuar con la investigación sería lo que salvaría su vida.

_**Continuará…**_

¿Qué os ha parecido¿Huh? Creo que es lo bastante retorcido para pegar conmigo. És muy cortito, más que un capitulo és una introducción. Ocupa más o menos 3 páginas de Word, pero como lo reescribí 5 veces, vale por 15!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Soy muy pesada con esto…pero no me gustaría pasarme un montón de años entre rejas ni que me desplumaran; así que allá va! Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Sumario: Dos policías con un caso que resolver; dos ladrones que deberán elegir entre su libertad y el amor de su vida; y cuatro destinos enlazados para siempre.

Parejas: HanaRu-Ruhana (Depende de lado sople el viento cuando escriba)/Senkosh-KoshSen (Se me hace raro, pero todo es posible)

_**Capítulo 2**_

Mientras Hisashi estaba investigando en la sala de informática Makoto y Hitomi, borraban cualquier rastro de sus investigaciones; su amigo tenía una copia de toda la información que habían recopilado así que en cierta forma, eso les tranquilizaba.

Pero Hitomi empezaba a tener dudas-No es correcto dejarle solo en esto- Pensaba, pero no dijo nada.

-Ya está! Todo lo que podía implicarnos está borrado, estamos a salvo!- Declaró Makoto, antes que una bala traspasara su corazón.

Hitomi estaba en estado se shock, no fue capaz ni de gritar, ni cuando una silueta salió de las sombras.

-Permite que ponga en duda esa afirmación querido!- Dijo con sorna la silueta que resultó ser una mujer.

Hitomi miraba aterrorizada como la asesina de su amigo se acercaba a ella poco a poco, quería gritar, correr, lo que fuera!...Pero…era incapaz, era como si su cuerpo supiera que moriría como su amigo.-Amigo!-Exclamó su mente. –Hisashi, debo impedir que lo mate, a mi nadie me salvará, pero él…-Pensó recobrando el control de su mente y cuerpo.

-Aunque me mates la policía investigará todo! No te habrá servido de nada matarnos a todos!-Dijo Hitomi esperando convencerla de que nadie más estaba investigando.

La mujer sonrió de forma cruel.- Y tanto que investigará, y será un lástima que una chica tan mona como tú esté tan desquiciada como para matar a su ex novio en un ataque de celos. Aunque en cierta forma es normal, teniendo en cuenta que tu rival es una mujer de 30 años y la trágica muerte de tu amiga. Debió ser un duro golpe para ti. Yo obviamente, declararé que nos hacías la vida imposible a mi novio…Ah! Mi pobre Mako-chan. Tan joven y tan lleno de vida. Y para ser sincera no lamento que te suicidaras después de asesinarle. No señor! Al menos has pagado por tus crímenes.- Explicó la mujer feliz por haber solucionado los "tres problemas". Sin saber, que un cuarto desconocido sería el mayor de todos.

Hitomi, para seguir con su último plan, fingió un intento de huida.

La mujer actuó tal y como quería Hitomi; la atacó, y luego le disparó en el pecho a quema ropa. Luego como quien lee un libro, o riega las plantas; colocó la pistola con silenciador en la mano derecha, ya que había visto utilizar casi únicamente esa mano a la chica.

Después salió tranquilamente del edificio. –Me encanta mi trabajo.- Susurró a la noche.

Hisashi se quedó hasta las 5, luego imaginando que sus amigos ya no estaban allí, fue a casa directamente. Mientras se tomaba una ducha para despejarse, ya que en unas horas debía volver a la universidad pensaba en lo ocurrido hace años, cuando el acusado era él.

_Flash back_

Hisashi estaba jugando al básquet con Hanamichi, en una cancha cerca de su casa.

El pelirrojo le había robado la pelota y tenía intención de lanzar; de repente se quedó quieto, aún con la pelota en las manos. Miraba sorprendido a un extremo de la cancha.

Hisashi miró extrañado en la misma dirección. Entonces vio a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no estaba sola, unos agentes de policía estaban con ella.

Los dos agentes se acercaron a Hisashi.-Hisashi Mitsui quedas detenido por robo-Dijo uno.

Mientras el otro esposaba a Hisashi ante la atónita mirada de Hanamichi, y la triste de su madre.

Mientras le leían los derechos, Hisashi miraba a su hermano y madre, como diciéndoles qué él no había sido. Dentro de todo fue reconfortante la mirada de confianza que le dio su familia. Entonces se alegró de que su padre no estuviera con ellos, así no le decepcionaba.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que ha robado mi hermano?-Reaccionó finalmente Hanamichi.

Uno de los policías iba a contestarle de mala manera, pero el otro le detuvo.

-Su hermano está acusado de robar las joyas de la Sra. Anzai. Ella no le ha denunciado, si es lo que piensa, pero todas la pruebas apuntan hacia su hermano. Lo siento pero no puedo decirle nada más. Pero si quiere ayudar a su hermano dígale que entregue las joyas, eso ayudará en su favor.

-¿Si no han encontrado las joyas en su poder, que pruebas tienen?-Preguntó Hanamichi.

-Como ya le he dicho eso es algo que no puedo decirle!-Dijo el agente.

Hanamichi aventó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo.

Al cabo de pocos días, unos ladrones entraron a robar en casa de un tal Fukuda, después de que se activara la alarma apareció la policía. Entonces los ladrones huyeron sin su botín. Pero lo importante era que el botín eran las joyas que supuestamente había robado Mitsui.

Fukuda confesó, que aunque sus padres eran ricos, el necesitaba dinero por su adicción a las drogas. Su padre era muy amigo de los Sres. Anzai así que le resultó fácil robar, luego solo tuvo que esperar a que la mala reputación de Mitsui hiciera el resto.

Nunca se supo quienes eran esos ladrones, pero desde entonces, estos se dedicaban a robar por entretenimiento y para ridiculizar a la policía.

_Fin del Flash back_

Hisashi se vistió y fue a la universidad, solo para encontrarse con el horror más grande de su vida.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Soy muy pesada con esto…pero no me gustaría pasarme un montón de años entre rejas ni que me desplumaran; así que allá va! Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Sumario: Dos policías con un caso que resolver; dos ladrones que deberán elegir entre su libertad y el amor de su vida; y cuatro destinos enlazados para siempre.

Parejas: HanaRu-Ruhana (Depende de lado sople el viento cuando escriba)/Senkosh-KoshSen (Se me hace raro, pero todo es posible)

_**Capítulo 3**_

Cuando Hisashi llegó a la universidad se topó con Hanamichi, quien estaba muy triste.

-¿Hanamichi estás bien?- Preguntó Hisashi.

-Aniki…Makoto y Hitomi…ellos…están muertos. Los encontraron muertos esta mañana en la biblioteca.- Dijo Hanamichi.

Hisashi palideció, y empezó a temblar. Sin decir nada salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Hanamichi era más rápido pero en aquella ocasión no consiguió detenerle.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca un policía les impidió el paso.-Es la escena de un crimen no pueden pasar.-Les dijo autoritario.

-Pero eran amigos míos!-Exclamó Hisashi.

-Entonces el encargado del caso querrá interrogarle. Espere con lo demás- Replicó el agente más frío que el hielo.

Hanamichi arrastró a su hermano a unos pasos de allí.-Debes calmarte, así no conseguirás nada, te conviene más seguirles el juego.-Dijo Hanamichi.

Hisashi se sorprendió. -¿Dónde está el terremoto de siempre-Pensó.

Entonces un hombre corpulento y muy alto, debía medir 2 metros; salió de la biblioteca, habló unos instantes con el agente de la entrada y luego se acercó a los dos chicos.

-Soy el inspector Akagi y me ocupo de la investigación, acompáñeme debo hacerle unas preguntas.- Dijo Akagi a Hisashi.

Mientras interrogaban a Hisashi, Hanamichi consiguió entrar dentro del edificio. Puede que fuera un ladrón pero era mejor detective que la mayoría de los que llevan placa. No pudo acercarse mucho, pero lo suficiente como para ver la posición de los cuerpos y el arma.

-No! No puede ser¿Hitomi? No¿Por qué tendría que matarle? No tiene sentido.-Pensaba Hanamichi.

Entonces escuchó la conversación entre dos policías.

-Parece que estaba liado con una tipa de 30, y que la niña se lo cargó por celos de la mujer.-Dijo uno.

Hanamichi quiso matarlo por su tono.

-Eres un insensible. ¿Y como sabes eso?-Preguntó el otro aún molesto.

-Se lo escuche a Akagi, encontraron un número de teléfono en la chaqueta del chico. Y Akagi localizo a la mujer. Parece que la chica no dejaba de acosarles. Incluso llegó a amenazar a la mujer. Según ella, claro! Hoy no es nuestro día, primero se nos escapan esos dos otra vez y ahora esto-. Explicó el otro.

-Ese poli es un hijo de mala madre, pero gracias a él se que Hitomi es inocente. Debo hablar con Hiroaki, parece que volveremos a los inicios.-Pensó Hanamichi.

Hanamichi esperó a su hermano, quien salió muy preocupado. Sin decir nada el pelirrojo acompañó a Hisashi hasta la casa del último.

-¿Quieres que me quede? No hace falta que me cuentes nada si no quieres.-Dijo cuando llegaron.

-Es culpa mía Hanamichi, todo es culpa mía, debería ser yo el que estuviera ahí.-Susurró Hisashi.

-¿De que estás hablando?-Preguntó Hanamichi.

-No puedo decírtelo, no quiero que te pase nada.-Contestó Hisashi entrando en la casa.

Hanamichi tardó en reaccionar, y fue demasiado tarde. –Debo hablar con Hiroaki, ahora más que nunca. Aguanta hermano.-

Hanamichi corrió hacia su casa, casi tira la puerta a tierra.

-¿Dónde está el fuego?-Preguntó Hiroaki enfadado, se había pasado todo el día en casa durmiendo.

-El fuego no se, pero los cadáveres de Makoto y Hitomi en la biblioteca. Levanta!-Exclamó Hanamichi.

Hiroaki abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, tragó saliva y se incorporó. -¿Qué…qué ha pasado?

Hanamichi le contó todo.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hizo aquella mujer?- Preguntó Hiroaki.

-Y se supone que el que no se entera de nada soy yo. Primero porqué Hitomi estaba liada con el subdirector, segundo porqué es zurda y el arma estaba en su mano derecha, y por último porqué Makoto era más gay que tu y yo juntos.-Explicó Hanamichi.-Hitomi tenía molestias en la mano izquierda por una caída de moto, no podía ni agarrar un boli¿Cómo iba a sujetar una pistola? Además, es demasiada casualidad la muerte de los tres en tan poco tiempo. Y por las palabras de Hisashi, aún me resulta más raro.

-Entonces ya sabes por quien empezar! Tú averigua que se trae entre manos tu hermano, yo me ocupo de la mujer. Creo que tendremos que posponer la devolución.-Dijo Hiroaki.

Hanamichi asintió.-Hablando de devolución. ¿Cuánto nos costará la broma de los ala delta? No quiero volver a hacer de modelo. Me siento estúpido.-

-Ye te dije que no te preocuparas, mis padres están forrados y si ellos son tan generosos de intentar comprarme con su dinero para que olvide que no están, no es cosa nuestra.-Contestó Hiroaki.

-Eso mismo dijiste hace 4 años¿recuerdas? E irónicamente, también se trataba de demostrar la inocencia de alguien, pero esta vez, este, está muerto.-Dijo Hanamichi absente.

-Sí, parece ayer cuando entraste en mi casa llorando a cántaros, creo que solo te he visto llorar de esa manera en…tu ya sabes.-Dijo Hiroaki incomodo.

Hanamichi no contestó, su mente de había desplazado 4 años al pasado.

_Flash back_

Después de que se llevaran a Hisashi arrestado, sin pensarlo; Hanamichi corrió hasta la casa de los Anzai. Cuando llegó vio a un coche patrulla que se alejaba. Y entonces se dio cuenta que seguramente nadie le explicaría nada por las buenas.

-Si ellos no me dan la información que necesito, voluntariamente, la conseguiré de otro modo.-Susurró. Más tarde comprendió que solo no podía hacer nada. Sabía que no tenía derecho a meter a su amigo en aquello, pero estaba desesperado.

Horas más tarde Hanamichi y Hiroaki se encontraban en la habitación de este, pensando en que hacer.

De pronto Hiroaki empezó a hurgar en los cajones de su armario y sacó una cantidad importante de dinero en metálico.-Compraremos micrófonos y los colocaremos en la casa de Anzai.

-¿De donde has sacado tanto dinero?-Preguntó atónito Hanamichi.

-No te preocupes, mis padres están forrados y si ellos son tan generosos de intentar comprarme con su dinero para que olvide que no están¿Qué problema hay?.-Contestó Hiroaki.

-¿Cómo colocaremos los micros? La casa debe estar muy vigilada. Solo entran los amos y polis.- Dijo Hanamichi, entonces sonrió.

-Si no puedes con ti enemigo…-Empezó Hiroaki.

-…Únete a él. Está bien, yo consigo los disfraces y tu los micros y el resto que necesitemos. Gracias! No se como podré pagártelo.-Dijo Hanamichi.

-Me conforme con que me devuelvas todos los cómics que te he prestado.- Dijo Hiroaki.

Ambos sonrieron.

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba listo. No tuvieron ningún problema para colocar los micros. Esperaron en la calle montando guardia hasta que apareció otra vez el coche patrulla.

En silencio escucharon la conversación que se producía dentro de la casa.

-Tal y como le dije, ya tenemos un sospechoso, desgraciadamente se niega a confesar, y por lo tanto seguimos sin saber el paradero de las joyas.-Explicó el responsable de la investigación.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó la Sra. Anzai.

-Es un jugador del equipo que entrena su marido. Se llama Hisashi Mitsui.- Contestó el policía.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, pero si es como un hijo para nosotros.-Replicó Anzai.

-Señor, su familia tiene graves problemas económicos, y con la muerte del padre, aún más. Usted mismo me dijo que los únicos que estuvieron aquí aquel día fueron sus amigos y ese chico. La alarma no saltó. ¿Acaso cree que hay más posibilidades que hayan sido el señor Fukuda y su familia, que son gente muy respetable y adinerada? Y no olviden que antes estaba metido en muchos líos.-Intentaba convencerles es policía.

-¿Fukuda¿Ese camello del tres al cuarto es respetable? No me jodas!-Gruñó Hanamichi.

-Shh! No me dejas escuchar. El Sr. Anzai ha dicho que hasta que no tengan pruebas sólidas no acusará a tu hermano. Da igual, ya podemos irnos la reunión se ha terminado. Ahora debemos hacerle una visita a nuestro amigo Fukuda.-Dijo Hiroaki.

Durante dos días siguieron a Fukuda, tomaron fotos de la gente con quien se relacionaba y luego Hanamichi, se metían en los archivos de la policía para averiguar quienes eran. Y cuando vieron que algunos eran traficantes de joyas robadas, no se sorprendieron mucho.

-Parece que solo está buscando el mejor postor. Seguramente aún las tiene en su casa.-Dijo Hiroaki.

-Mm. Oye Kosh¿Qué te parecería entrar a robar en casa de Fuku? –Sugirió Hanamichi con falsa inocencia.

-No se lo más seguro, es que salten las alarmas y con las prisas nos dejemos las joyas, y más aún con la poli allí. No sé!-Reflexionó Hiroaki.

Ambos sonrieron complacidos.

Aquella misma noche, dos ladrones con pasamontañas, gafas de visión nocturna y guantes; entraron a robar en casa de Fukuda.

Uno de ellos desactivó las alarmas y luego, cuando los dos estaban dentro, volvió a conectarlas. Una vez encontraron las joyas, fácilmente ya que la "víctima" las escondía bajo la cama. El más bajo rompió adrede una ventana.

Las alarmas se dispararon. Los dueños de la casa no estaban ya que por casualidad, les habían informado de que su hijo estaba detenido en comisaría.

Los dos ladrones esperaron nerviosos, pero excitados a que llegara la policía. Que no tardó en aparecer y no venía sola, los dueños así como el hijo que en realidad estaba en casa de los Sres. Anzai, también estaba allí. Y más sorpresas, las primeras víctimas de robo también estaban.

-Hora de ganarse un Oscar.-Pensó Hanamichi. Entonces ambos ladrones empezaron a comportarse como animales enjaulados.

Tenían tal desesperación al huir, que el que llevaba las joyas tropezó y se le cayeron. El otro le ayudó. Ambos escaparon. Pero cual fue la sorpresa de todo el mundo al ver cuales joyas eran.

_Fin del Flash back_

-¿Recordando nuestra primera vez, amor mío?-Preguntó Hiroaki bromeando.

-Sí, cariño, me asusté mucho cuando esa mesilla diabólica te hizo tropezar.-Respondió Hanamichi siguiendo el juego.

Entonces ambos adoptaron una expresión seria, esta vez era más complicado y estaba mucho más en juego.

**_Continuará…_**

_Elena: _Al final se va a descubrir, que les metan entre rejas, es otra cosa; la verdad es que esa parte aún no la tengo decidida.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Soy muy pesada con esto…pero no me gustaría pasarme un montón de años entre rejas ni que me desplumaran; así que allá va! Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Sumario: Dos policías con un caso que resolver; dos ladrones que deberán elegir entre su libertad y el amor de su vida; y cuatro destinos enlazados para siempre.

Parejas: HanaRu-Ruhana (Depende de lado sople el viento cuando escriba)/Senkosh-KoshSen (Se me hace raro, pero todo es posible)

**_Capítulo 4_**

Eran las diez de la noche, la comisaría de policía estaba desierta.

Hiroaki interceptó la señal de las cámaras de seguridad; grabó unos segundos, luego hizo que esas imágenes se repitieran una y otra vez.

Sin hacer el menor ruido y sin que nadie le viera, entró en la comisaría. –Hn! Lo que darían muchos de estos soldaditos de plomo por atraparme; y voy yo y me meto en su madriguera- Pensó.

Entró en el despacho de Akagi y empezó a buscar toda la información sobre esa mujer. Cuando encontró el expediente del caso, lo fotografió. También miró si en PC había algo más. No encontró nada de provecho en el disco duro. Por último pinchó el teléfono de Akagi.

Quería revisar los disquetes y los CD's pero entonces escuchó voces, además cuanto más tiempo pasará allí dentro más peligroso era, ya que alguien podría darse cuenta que las cámaras estaban manipuladas.

Hiroaki consiguió salir sin ser descubierto, las cámaras de vigilancia ya grababan en tiempo real y nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. Con mucha tranquilidad salió del lugar y se fue a casa; antes de hablar con Hanamichi quería revisar toda la información que había conseguido.

Mientras en la comisaría…

Dos jóvenes policías habían hecho llamar al inspector Akagi.

-¿Estás seguro que es buena idea llamarlo a estas horas? Dicen que tiene muy mal carácter.-Preguntó el más alto. Medía casi 2 metros, su pelo era negro como la noche, corto y puntiagudo; sus ojos eran de color violeta y una sonrisa serena adornaba su rostro.

-Hn! Yo también tengo sueño y me aguanto- Replicó el otro. También tenía el pelo negro, ojos azules oscuro, su mirada era fría y no dejaba ver ninguna emoción. No era tan alto como su compañero pero medía 1'90 metros. Su piel era pálida.

-Kaede tu SIEMPRE tienes sueño- Intervino el "erizo".

-Además creo que la vida y salud de miles de personas valen unas cuantas horas de sueño, Akira- Continuó Kaede ignorando el comentario de Akira.

La charla se terminó cuando vieron que un agente se acercaba a ellos.

-El inspector Akagi, ha llegado. Síganme.-Dijo el agente.

Akagi estaba en su despacho, le habían despertado y estaba que mordía. Además tenía una sensación rara desde que había entrado allí. Resignado se sentó y espero a que "sus invitados" se dignaran a aparecer.

-Siéntense. ¿Y bien que puedo hacer por ustedes?-Preguntó Akagi; con una amabilidad que despedía veneno por todas partes; a Kaede y Akira tan pronto, estos, entraron por la puerta.

-Soy Akira Sendoh y él es mi compañero Kaede Rukawa. Estamos aquí por el caso del doble asesinato de la Universidad de Kanagawa.- Explicó Akira.

-¿Doble asesinato? Según mis investigaciones, se trata de un crimen pasional y un suicidio.-Dijo Akagi, molesto. No le gustaba que unos mocosos vinieran a enseñarle como hacer su trabajo.

-Las nuestras dicen otra cosa, puede colaborar con nosotros o quedarse fuera del caso. Pero desde ahora el caso es nuestro, y nosotros llevaremos la investigación.- Dijo Kaede indiferente. Pero sabía perfectamente que pasaba por dentro la cabeza del hombre que tenía en frente.

Akagi notó como la sangre le hervía en las venas, pero consiguió controlar su temperamento.- Está bien- Dijo finalmente.- ¿Qué quieren que haga?-

-Para la opinión pública, usted seguirá al mando de todo. Nosotros fingiremos ser dos alumnos nuevos, no es nada innovador, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alumnos que hay ahí dentro nadie se fijará en nosotros.- Dijo Akira.

Kaede asintió, no le gustaba la idea de volver a "estudiar" pero que remedio.- Esto es lo que sabemos…Esa mujer que dice ser la novia del chico, es una mercenaria; se le atribuyen decenas de asesinatos, pero nunca se han conseguido pruebas en su contra. Últimamente ha sido vista con Ryo Wakamura, uno de los narcotraficantes más influyentes de Japón. Creemos que la chica, que murió la semana pasada, y los otros dos muertos investigaban las actividades de Ryo, ya que los tres estudiaban periodismo y eran amigos; y cuando descubrieron algo que no debían saber les cerraron la boca, por siempre.- Explicó Kaede.

Akagi escuchaba atento y sorprendido. Ya que la información que él tenía de la mujer no decía nada de eso. -¿Creen que hay alguien más? Quiero decir; ¿puede que haya algún alumno más investigando?- Preguntó Akagi.

-Es posible. No me extrañaría, aunque ahora será muy difícil encontrarle y que nos de toda la información. Debe estar muerto de miedo. Estaremos en contacto inspector. Buenas noches- Dijo Akira.

Akira y Kaede se marcharon en pocas horas tenían que ir al cole.

A la mañana siguiente…

Hanamichi estaba inquieto; Hiroaki le había dicho que se ocuparía de investigar a esa mujer, pero aún no habían hablado. Tan inmerso estaba en su mundo, que no se dio cuenta cuando el aula se quedó en un silencio total.

Las chicas y algunos chicos miraban descaradamente a Kaede, que en aquel momento había entrado. El resto de los chicos estaban mosqueados y pensaban que no era para tanto.

El pelo rojo de Hanamichi, llamó enseguida la atención del policía.

Hanamichi regresó al planeta Tierra cuando alguien chasqueó los dedos delante de sus ojos.

-¿Huh?- Preguntó confuso Hanamichi.

-Pregunto si¿este sitio está libre?- Repitió Kaede, un poco molesto, no le gustaba hablar y encima tenía que repetirse!

Hanamichi preocupado por todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, no pudo contener su mal humor.

-Una de dos: o estás ciego y no ves, que aquí no hay nadie; o crees que existe el hombre o mujer invisible.- Le espetó Hanamichi a Kaede.

-Do'aho!- Murmuró Kaede tomando asiento.

-Zorro idiota!- Replicó Hanamichi al reparar en la mirada zorruna de Kaede.

El joven policía se sorprendió, no había mucha gente, que tuviera lo que hay que tener para decirle zorro y mucho menos idiota, cara a cara; excepto Akira, claro.

La "amigable charla" terminó en aquel momento, ya que el profesor entró en el aula.

Hanamichi había intentado disculparse con Kaede muchas veces, pero cuando le tenía en frente, no podía resistir el impulso de meterse con él, y entonces empezaban a pelearse como unos críos.

Kaede siempre había "presumido", por decirlo de algún modo; de controlar sus emociones. Pero Hanamichi le sacaba de quicio. Y por si esto no fuera bastante, le gustaba pelearse con ese pelirrojo. Luego se reprendía a si mismo porqué se suponía que él estaba allí para resolver un caso y no para chorradas.

Mientras Kaede se maldecía por su "falta de profesionalidad"; Hanamichi estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria. Entonces vio la silueta de su amigo en el pasillo. Dijo que se sentía mal y salió del aula.

-¿Dónde se ha metido ese idiota?- Murmuró Hiroaki molesto, hacia rato que buscaba a Hanamichi; ya que no recordaba que el pelirrojo tenía clase. -¿Pero que!-Exclamó Hiroaki cuando alguien le agarró por el brazo y le metió en un aula bacía.

-Shhh!- Susurró Hanamichi.- ¿Qué has descubierto?-Preguntó impaciente.

Hiroaki se sentó encima de la mesa del profesor. –Poca cosa. La poli no tiene nada "raro" sobre esa tipa. Y eso significa que es algo gordo, sino, no estaría tan "limpia".-Explicó.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos¿De quien vamos a sacar la información?- Preguntó Hanamichi preocupado.

- Creo que ya lo se- Contestó Hiroaki con una mirada maquiavélica.

_**Continuará…**_

****

Normalmente cuando alguien cumple años recibe regalos, pero en mi lugar será al revés. Hoy cumplo 21 tacos, y os voy a regalar un nuevo capitulo de mis historias. Por que aún sabiendo que me váis a tachar de boba sentimental, el mejor regalo para mi es volver aquí, después de mucho tiempo. Espero que os guste, ya que aunque el resultado es bastante peor de lo que me esperaba, es lo único que puedo ofreceros.

GRACIAS A TODO EL MUNDO!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Soy muy pesada con esto…pero no me gustaría pasarme un montón de años entre rejas ni que me desplumaran; así que allá va! Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Sumario: Dos policías con un caso que resolver; dos ladrones que deberán elegir entre su libertad y el amor de su vida; y cuatro destinos enlazados para siempre.

Parejas: HanaRu-Ruhana (Depende de lado sople el viento cuando escriba)/Senkosh-KoshSen (Se me hace raro, pero todo es posible)

_**Capítulo 5**_

A Hanamichi no le gustaba nada el plan de Hiroaki; era demasiado arriesgado…No arriesgado era un eufemismo muy suave…suicida era la palabra más adecuada, sin lugar a dudas! En fin…Dejó el "superplan" de lado; había llegado el momento de hablar con Hisashi. Lo pero era que seguramente Hanamichi tendría que constarle a su hermano en que consistía su hobby preferido.

Hanamichi llamó nervioso a la puerta. Cuando Hisashi abrió y le vio, le sonrió y le dejó pasar.

Pese a ser un ladrón, la sutiliza no era una de las mejores cualidades de Hanamichi; así que fue directo al grano.

-¿Quiénes son esa gente?-Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hisashi sabía que aquel momento llegaría, aunque eso no quería decir que estuviese preparado, nada más lejos de la verdad. –No te metas, es demasiado peligroso…-Empezó Hisashi.

-Ya estoy dentro, y puede que dentro de poco esté entre rejas. Así que empieza a largar!-Le espetó Hanamichi.

-¿Qué quieres decir con entre rejas?-Preguntó Hisashi perdido.

Hanamichi le contó de mala gana todo el culebrón, mientras Hisashi escuchaba estupefacto. Cuando Hanamichi terminó su relato, esperó alguna reacción de su hermano que seguía mirándole como si fuese ET o algo así.

-Er…eres…tu…eres un un…UN LADRÓN!-Gritó finalmente Hisashi.

Hanamichi le tapó inmediatamente la boca hasta que estuvo seguro que su adorado hermano no le enviaría a prisión antes de tiempo, eso era trabajo de Hiroaki. –Dilo más alto que allá por el Ártico creo que no se han enterado.-

-Lo…lo siento…No se por donde empezar.-Murmuró Hisashi.

-Creo que por el principio normalmente ayuda.- Dijo Hanamichi

Hisashi se dejó caer sobre una silla y respiró profundamente antes de contestar. –Todo empezó hace 6 meses. Makoto, Hitomi, Aiko y yo fuimos de acampada.-

-Makoto y Hitomi fueron a pescar, mientras Aiko y yo encendíamos el fuego y preparábamos el resto de la comida.

Makoto se aburría así que fue a buscar leña…-Contaba Hisashi cuando Hanamichi le interrumpió.

-¿Y que diablos tiene que ver ir de acampada con todo este embrollo?-Exclamó exasperado Hanamichi.

-Solo te explicaba el contexto…-Se defendió Hisashi.

-Menos contexto y más hechos!- Replicó impaciente el pelirrojo.

Hisashi suspiró.

FLASHBACK

-Tsk! Makoto no conoce el término paciencia. Me lo imagino el día de su entierro exigiéndole al cura que se de prisa porqué tiene que entrevistar a Dios, no mejor al demonio…tiene más morbo!-Despotricaba Hitomi cuando algo horrible ocurrió.

La corriente del río había arrastrado hasta la orilla el cadáver de un hombre.

Hitomi abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces sin emitir ningún sonido. Finalmente gritó horrorizada y tremendamente asustada.

Makoto fue el primero en llegar seguido de Aiko y Hisashi. La primera reacción de Makoto al ver el cadáver fue vomitar, Aiko sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo pero no podía dejar de observar la terrible escena; Hisashi sacudió varias veces su cabeza para intentar organizar sus ideas.

Todos habían visto cadáveres en peor estado por televisión, pero…aquello era la realidad, y ellos estaban ahí solos en medio de la nada y con un cadáver.

Cuando recuperaron el control de sus cuerpos y mentes, Hisashi sacó el cadáver del agua; luego intentaron llamar a la policía pero no tenían cobertura.

-Mierda! Lo que faltaba!- Exclamó Hisashi.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Preguntó Aiko.-No podemos dejarle ahí solo y no creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera quedarse aquí.

-Hn! Dudo mucho que se vaya a ningún lado-Dijo Makoto.

-Eso es de muy mal gusto, Mak-Le reprendió Hitomi.

-Ya basta! Antes he visto la cabaña de un guardia, seguramente debe haber alguien o sino por lo menos una radio. Ahora vengo-Dijo Hisashi.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña vio que no había nadie, y la radio no funcionaba.- Maldita sea! Esto no puede ser peor.-Exclamó Hisashi, toda la vida se arrepentiría de haber dicho eso.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Soy muy pesada con esto…pero no me gustaría pasarme un montón de años entre rejas ni que me desplumaran; así que allá va! Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Sumario: Dos policías con un caso que resolver; dos ladrones que deberán elegir entre su libertad y el amor de su vida; y cuatro destinos enlazados para siempre.

Parejas: HanaRu-Ruhana (Depende de lado sople el viento cuando escriba)/Senkosh-KoshSen (Se me hace raro, pero todo es posible)

**_Capítulo 6_**

Cuando Hisashi volvió con sus amigos, los encontró a los tres inconscientes en el suelo y el cadáver había desaparecido.

Por suerte ninguno tenía nada más que un pinchazo en cuello resultado de un dardo.

-¿Sabéis lo que esto significa, no? A ese hombre lo han matado y no quería dejar pruebas, seguramente el único motivo por el cual estamos vivos es que la desaparición o muerte de 4 universitarios habría llamado mucho la atención- Reflexionó Aiko.

-Aún podemos ir a la policía!-Dijo Hitomi.

-Sí claro! Y cuando vengan a buscar el cadáver, ¿Qué encontrarán? Nada! Pensarán que nos lo inventamos porqué estamos necesitados de cariño y queremos llamar la atención de nuestros padres!-Replicó Makoto.

-Makoto!-Le reprendió Aiko.

-Tiene razón! Nadie nos creerá. Tendremos que solucionar esto por nosotros mismos.-Dijo Hisashi.

Los 4 callaron, no eran periodistas; pero querían serlo y esa era una oportunidad única. Además ese hombre debía tener familia, familia que tenía el derecho de saber que le había ocurrido.

Finalmente Hisashi dio con un plan.

-Aiko! Dale tu dinero a Hitomi para que te lo guarde. Luego tira tu bolso al río con todo lo demás dentro. Yo te pagaré el móvil, los duplicado de las llaves y lo que sea si quieres.-Dijo Hisashi cuando vio que la chica quería replicar.-Iréis a la comisaría de policía a denunciar el robo, allí os enseñarán fotos de los "malos" de la zona. Puede que el tipo no estuviera limpio. Makoto tu intenta averiguar si estos días han venido muchos turistas, es probable que no sean gente del pueblo, pregunta en la gasolinera y los bares del pueblo; puedes poner por excusa que tu novia; que será novia porqué no nos conviene ponernos en el camino de un homo fóbico; se has escapado con otro o lo que quieras. Yo llamaré a nuestras familias y les diré que nos quedaremos unos días más.-Explicó Hisashi.

Makoto descubrió (ligando con la recepcionista de la pensión) que 4 forasteros, una mujer y tres hombres, habían llegado la semana antes y que uno se marcho el día pasado y los otros tres aquella mañana. No recordaba la matrícula y habían pagado en efectivo y naturalmente no tenían reserva; como también era obvio que se registraron con nombres falsos, aún así los grabó en su memoria.

Aiko y Hitomi representaron su papel perfectamente. Mientras Aiko miraba las fotografías, Hitomi buscaba algo, lo que fuera, que les sirviera de ayuda. Entonces escuchó el fax, por instinto se acercó hasta él y sonrió complacida cuando vio el rostro del cadáver en un cartel de desaparecido, sabía que no debía cogerlo, ya que eso solo beneficiaría a los "malos", así que memorizó la información.

Decidieron quedarse en la cabaña del guardia, ya que no quería arriesgarse a que les vieran por el pueblo, más de lo necesario, los asesinos si es que realmente no se habían marchado.

Cenaron cuatro tonterías y luego se sentaron en círculo en el suelo.

-El muerto es Masao Ishi, tiene…tenía 35 años y vivía en Tokio. Estaba en libertad condicional, hacía 6 meses que había salido de la cárcel; le encerraron por tráfico de drogas.-Explicó Hitomi.

-Puede que vinieran hasta aquí para cerrar un trato.-Dijo Hisashi.

-No!-Dijo muy seguro Makoto.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos por su convicción.

-Vamos! Pensad un poco. Esto está muy apartado y aunque hay bastante turismo, los forasteros siempre llaman la atención. Han venido hasta aquí para deshacerse del tipo, creyendo que iban a tardar más en encontrar el cuerpo. Debía pertenecer a alguna red antes que le encerraran y como ha salido en libertad condicional, "sus amigos" habrán pensado que ha hecho un trato y le han cerrado la boca.-Razonó Makoto.

-Si es así, tal vez deberíamos dejarlo antes que nos la cierren a nosotros-Susurró Aiko.

-¿No lo dirás en serio?-Exclamó Makoto indignado.

-Basta! Tiene todo el derecho a dejarlo. Nadie obligará a nadie a seguir en esto. Pero si alguien quiere desentenderse será mejor que lo haga ahora, luego será demasiado tarde. Yo sigo adelante-Dijo Hisashi.

-Estoy contigo amigo-Dijo Makoto.

Hitomi asintió en silencio pero segura.

Solo faltaba Aiko.

-Nadie te obliga a nada, Aiko.-Dijo Hitomi estrechando la mano de la otra chica.

-Lo se! Nunca he sido de las que dejan las cosas a medias. Yo también sigo-Dijo finalmente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Descubrimos que el muerto falsificaba documentación para que esos malditos se hicieran pasar por psicólogos de institutos, asistentes sociales y otras profesiones que les permitieran estar en contacto con chicos con problemas y así engancharlos a las drogas. Cuando los padres se diesen cuenta de que algo no iba bien, aunque "esos profesionales" tan cualificados lo negasen; ya sería demasiado tarde. La noche que Aiko murió, nos había citado para decirnos algo importante. Pero no podíamos hacer nada, no teníamos pruebas.-Explicó Hisashi.

Hanamichi se quedó helado.

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Soy muy pesada con esto…pero no me gustaría pasarme un montón de años entre rejas ni que me desplumaran; así que allá va!!! Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Sumario: Dos policías con un caso que resolver; dos ladrones que deberán elegir entre su libertad y el amor de su vida; y cuatro destinos enlazados para siempre.

Parejas: HanaRu-Ruhana (Depende de lado sople el viento cuando escriba)/Senkosh-KoshSen (Se me hace raro, pero todo es posible)

**_Capítulo 7_**

-Aiko debió descubrir algo sobre los jefes y la mataron, simulando un accidente-Dijo Hanamichi cuando recuperó el habla.

Hisashi asintió.

-Y ahora han eliminado a Makoto y Hitomi. Tú eres el siguiente hermano, deberías esconderte.-Le aconsejó Hanamichi preocupado.

-Tú no lo harías y yo tampoco; eso significaría que ellos han muerto para nada. Además si fuese así yo también me habría "suicidado".-Dijo Hisashi.

-Tienes razón.-Admitió Hanamichi.-Espero que vengas a visitarme a la cárcel.-Bromeó Hanamichi dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Exclamó Hisashi.

-Es verdad!! Aún no te he contado el superplan. Verás: Hiroaki nos vendió a uno de la INTERPOL, para conseguir información sobre la viuda negra esa.-Explicó Hanamichi.

-¿Qué qué?-Gritó Hisashi.

-Sí si!! Hiroaki va a darle un soplo sobre nuestro próximo trabajo. Ese poli va a pasarnos la información por e-mail una vez hayamos aparecido y estemos rodeados. La verdad es que a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido algo así!-Dijo Hanamichi risueño.

-Pero eso es…es…un…una…-Tartamudeó Hisashi.

-¿Suicidio¿Locura¿Desfachatez? Todo eso y mucho más. Resulta que el tipo sospecha a que nos dedicamos pero no tiene pruebas.-Dijo Hanamichi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Y la mejor manera de conseguirlas es atraparos con las manos en la masa.-Continuó Hisashi.-¿Pero cómo sabéis que no os la jugará? No podéis confiar en él.-

-Aniki, la confianza no tiene nada que ver en este asunto. Ese poli es un hombre de palabra; y nosotros nos hemos comprometido a caer en la emboscada, pero no a renunciar a escapar.-Dijo Hanamichi cómo si Hisashi fuese un niño pequeño.- Oh! Por cierto la cuenta de correo es de gmail, el usuario es SherlockDoyle y la contraseña es tu nombre; por si acaso nos sale el tiro por la culata.-Dicho esto Hanamichi se fue, dejando a Hisashi bastante preocupado.

-¿Porqué no puedo tener una vida normal?-Preguntó al aire Hisashi.

Una semana después todo estaba listo para el "intercambio". Hiroaki y Hanamichi estaban dentro de una de las joyerías más prestigiosas de todo Kanagawa, junto con unos cuantos polis.

-¿Estás seguro que funcionará?-Preguntó Hiroaki.

-¿Tu me lo preguntas?!! El plan es tuyo! Será idiota el muy…-Gruñía Hanamichi, recordando la primera vez que su amigo le explicó la estrategia.

FLASHBACK

-¿Supongo que tendrás algún plan? Porqué esto es una idiotez!!-Dijo Hanamichi.

-Pues si! Tengo un plan. Cómo igualmente íbamos a atracar esa joyería, he pensado que era el mejor lugar. Es obvio que montarán un dispositivo de seguridad que te mueres…-Explicó Hiroaki.

-Un dispositivo del que será humanamente imposible escapar! Sin el elemento sorpresa no podemos ganarles¿Es que no lo entiendes?-Exclamó Hanamichi frustrado.

-Si no podemos ganarles nos uniremos a ellos! Nos haremos pasar por policías. Si el robo se debe producir el viernes, nosotros estaremos allí desde el miércoles; con unas barritas energéticas nos bastará. En el momento adecuado haremos saltar la alarma, nos dejaremos ver por todo el mundo; jugaremos un poco al gato y al ratón. Una vez nuestro amigo haya cumplido su parte, secuestramos a dos polis, les drogamos un poquito, para que nos permitan hacer con ellos lo que queramos pero que a su vez puedan caminar, les ponemos una ropa como la que utilizamos, pero sin nuestras huellas o nada que pueda identificarnos, les pedimos prestado su equipo y hacemos creer a todo el mundo que hemos atrapado a…nosotros. Y durante esos días nos esconderemos en el falso techo de la misma joyería. ¿No es un plan genial?!!-Exclamó eufórico Hiroaki.

Hanamichi estuvo revisando hasta el último detalle, luego habló. -¿Dónde nos cambiaremos? Esa gente irá con gafas de visión nocturna, nos verán de un kilómetro.

-He conseguido un plano del centro comercial, el lugar más adecuado es arriba de los ascensores, como haremos saltar los plomos, desde allí no nos verán-Respondió Hiroaki. –Y una vez hayamos salido del edificio, damos cuatro patadas, nos escapamos, nos metemos el las alcantarillas y ya está!-

-Está bien, solo espero que ese tipo no nos la juegue. A esos polis no les acusarán de nada¿verdad?-Preguntó Hanamichi pensando en los dos señuelos.

-No te preocupes, pasarán un poco de vergüenza, pero para los policías que se meten con nosotros, eso es del pan de cada día.-Le tranquilizó Hiroaki.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK (N/A¿Hay un montón de estos en este fic, no?)

Hanamichi hizo saltar la alarma, de manera que pareciera un error. Siguiendo el plan, se dejaron ver por todos los policías y guardias de seguridad que pudieran. Pero solo se fijaron en el rostro de uno. (El hecho de que fuera uno de los pocos que iba con la cara descubierta, también ayudó un poco el la selección).

Shinichi Maki, sonrió al ver que esos ladrones habían cumplido su parte. Aunque el hecho de no saber como habían entrado le frustraba. No había servido de nada controlar de forma exhaustiva la entrada y salida de gente. Pero cumplió su parte del trato. Si hubieran sido malvados de verdad, ni se lo hubiese planteado…pero no era así. Aquella vez le salvaron de una muerte segura, que el mismo se había buscado por orgullo. Fue más importante él, que no escapar. Aunque finalmente lo consiguieron.-Que sorpresa tan agradable, señores-Gritó atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo.

Hiroaki y Hanamichi hicieron una pequeña reverencia muy cómica, y luego siguieron corriendo.

Después de hacer el burro un rato, quitaron la luz, antes ya se habían encargado de los generadores de emergencia, y se escondieron en el lugar previsto. Esperando a que sus aliados involuntarios aparecieran.

Al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron. El problema resultó ser que eran 4 y no 2. Hanamichi le lanzó a Hiroaki una mirada asesina. Aunque el otro no pudiera verla.

Hiroaki muy calmado sacó dos dardos con cloroformo, y otros dos con la droga que formaba parte del plan.

Hanamichi agarró uno de cada. Ambos se prepararon para saltar sobre sus víctimas.

Cada uno le clavo en el cuello dos policías un dardo sin hacer ruido. Hiroaki volvió a subir primero, luego Hanamichi le ayudó a subir a los otros 4.

Se cambiaron lo más rápido posible. Después de volver a bajar a los cuatro policías, hicieron un poco de teatro. El típico: alto policía, queda arrestado, los derechos, bla, bla, bla…

-Buen trabajo chicos!-Exclamó Maki feliz al ver como dos de sus hombres llevaban a los ladrones…¿Qué iban borrachos?-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Habían dejado inconscientes a dos de los nuestros, nos acercamos por detrás y les dejamos KO, preferimos no arriesgarnos; aún están un poco grogui.-Respondió Hanamichi disimulando su voz.

-Claro, hicisteis bien.-Contestó Maki poco convencido. Se quedó allí de pie intentado descifrar que era, mientras los policías iban saliendo del edificio. Entonces se quedó helado.-No recuerdo que ninguno de los que entraron como equipo de asalto fuera tan alto!!-Pensó abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.-Arrestad a esos dos!!-Bramó

Hanamichi y Hiroaki, que ya se habían escabullido y metido por las alcantarillas sonrieron pícaros. El plan había salido bordado, y lo mejor era que cuando la policía llegara hasta el lugar donde se había creado la cuenta de correo, se quedarían helados la ver que era el despacho de Akagi.

Hiroaki se conectó a Internet con el portátil que habían dejado preparado, guardo la información con un lápiz de memoria y canceló la cuenta. Luego cada uno se fue a su casa, no les convenían esos trotes con la "gastroenteritis" que habían pillado y que les mantuvo alejados de la Universidad aquella semana. Órdenes del médico!!

Aunque les quedaba una visita por hacer, y no era a Hisashi…

_**Continuará…**_

N/A¿Os ha gustado? 5 veces cambie el argumento del capitulo! Y creo que se quedó el peor. En fín, ya se lo que pesareís: "¿2 meses pa esto?!! Puesss...Si! ya sabéis que cuando no tengo problemas yo misma me los busco, así que como tener dos fics en marcha (sin saber como continuralos) no era bastante para mi...He empezado un tercero!!

Como dice mi madre, soy de lo que no hay! Será un fic (si será corto o largo aún no se sabe) con parejas de siempre; Ruhana, Makisen (hay bastantes de estos) y una que por lo menos yo, no he visto por ningún sitio... ????/Kosh! No os voy a decir quien és. Mwahahaha!!!! Eso si, lo publicaré el 10 de Noviembre.

Bsos!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Soy muy pesada con esto…pero no me gustaría pasarme un montón de años entre rejas ni que me desplumaran; así que allá va!!! Slam Dunk y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Sumario: Dos policías con un caso que resolver; dos ladrones que deberán elegir entre su libertad y el amor de su vida; y cuatro destinos enlazados para siempre.

Parejas: HanaRu-Ruhana (Depende de lado sople el viento cuando escriba)/Senkosh-KoshSen (Se me hace raro, pero todo es posible)

_**Capítulo 8**_

Maki estaba acostado en el sofá de su habitación.-Maldita sea!! Los tenía! Pero se me han escapado otra vez! Y lo peor es que solo me faltó pagarles un taxi para que se fueran a casa!!-Murmuraba con rabia.

Sonó el timbre. Maki se extrañó no recordaba haber dicho a nadie en que hotel se alojaba. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Akira y Kaede.

-Yo me ocupo de ladrones, no de camellos-Dijo Maki por todo saludo.

Kaede entró sin permiso, con un Akira avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Maki controló el instinto asesino que sintió en aquellos momentos. No estaba de humor para piques entre departamentos. Joder!

-Si no te ocupas de camellos, ¿porqué investigas a Ryo?-Preguntó finalmente Kaede.

Maki se sorprendió.-Creí haber sido prudente y no dejar rastro- Dijo calmado e impresionado.

-Hn! Lo fuiste, sino hubiéramos tenido el archivo vigilado, ni nos habríamos enterado.-Akira.

-Eso…y que sigues siendo un hacker de cuidado, ¿no Sendoh?-Sonrió pícaro Maki.

-Jejeje! Supongo que eso tiene que ver-Rió Akira.

Kaede puso los ojos en blanco y luego se aclaró la garganta.-Si habéis terminado con los piropos, tenemos asuntos que tratar-.

-Fue un encargo de un conocido. Nada que deba preocuparos.-Contestó Maki, hubiera engañado a cualquiera que no supiera la verdad o parte de ella, como era el caso.

-Maki, siempre te he considerado un hombre honrado. Por eso te daré una segunda oportunidad. Como bien has dicho soy un hacker; cuando rastreé esa cuenta de gmail, descubrí que se había creado en el despacho de Akagi, y todos sabemos que la información no era para él-Dijo Akira con una seriedad muy rara en él.

-¿Akagi? ¿El que se ocupa de…?-Preguntó Maki, pero Kaede le interrumpió.

-Sí. El que se supone que está al cargo de la investigación del asesinato de la Universidad-Dijo Kaede de mal humor.

Maki se quedó helado y entonces ató cabos. -En esa universidad estudian... ¿Dos ladrones haciendo de polis? Eso significa que podrían saber incluso más que la policía. ¿Pero porqué no filtran la información? ¿De qué tienen miedo? O…¿Por quien? Si alguien de su entorno estuviera en peligro, explicaría porqué se han arriesgado tanto!-Pensó Maki.-Tendréis que confiar en mí, os aseguro que la información no está en malas manos.- Dijo finalmente.

Kaede vio rojo. -¿Nos tomas el pelo?-Estalló.

-Cálmate Kaede. ¿Sabes algo que nos pueda ayudar?-Preguntó Akira.

-Yo no.-Contestó Maki.

Kaede y Akira se miraron confundidos. Luego se marcharon.

Justo antes de salir del apartamento Kaede se detuvo.-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo-Dijo, luego dio un portazo que despertó hasta los muertos.

-Yo también lo espero Rukawa.-Murmuró Maki.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Maki se despertó. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró amordazado y atado a la cama. El pánico de apoderó de él.

-Calma Oyagi-Dijo burlón Hanamichi, aunque se sentía un poco culpable. Pero toda precaución es poca.

-¿Te podemos soltar?-Preguntó Hiroaki.

Ambos llevaban el equipamiento de los policías que habían suplantado.

Maki asintió.

-¿Cómo va la gastroenteritis?-Preguntó Maki.

-Fatal!! El médico nos ha dicho que tenemos que estar en cama unos días más. ¿Quieres ver el certificado?-Preguntó con inocencia Hanamichi.

-No, seguro que lo único ilegal que tiene, es que el medico no se debe acordar de haberlo firmado, con tantos pacientes que acuden a urgencias.-Replicó Maki.

-Gracias por aceptar el trato.-Dijo Hiroaki.

-Estamos en paz. Os podría decir algo, pero me callo ahora ya no tengo obligación.-Dijo Maki prepotente.

-Nunca la tuviste-Dijo Hiroaki cruzando los brazos.

-Preferisteis salvarme antes que escaparos.-Replicó Maki enfadado, creyendo que le tomaban el pelo.

-Robamos, pero no somos asesinos!-Exclamó Hanamichi perdiendo los estribos.-Dejarte caer de aquel tejado nos habría convertido en monstruos.

-Robamos por la emoción, y el desafío que supone tanto despistar a la policía durante el robo, como después al retornar el objeto. Jamás pondríamos la vida de una persona por delante de nuestra libertad. Además caemos bien a todo el mundo. La prensa nos adora; no serían muy duros con nosotros.-Dijo Hiroaki.

-¿Qué se siente en estar al otro lado?-Preguntó Maki finalmente.

-Es…emocionante…-Dijo absente Hanamichi.

-A veces…casi tanto como robar…-Rió Hiroaki, Hanamichi asintió.

-Hmm…Tendría gracia que pasara con ellos lo mismo que con Akira, de ser perseguido por la policía por piratear sistemas informáticos, a ser uno de ellos.-Reflexionó Maki.-¿Por qué no dejáis esto y os metéis en la academia?-

-Estaría bien-Contestó Hanamichi sorprendiendo a Maki.

-Pero tarde o temprano se enterarían, y entonces sería peor. En ese tipo de trabajos es imprescindible confiar en quien tienes al lado.-Añadió Hiroaki.

-No todo el mundo tiene la mente cerrada-Murmuró Maki, recordando como Kaede, que era el mejor de su promoción, "ordenando" que le asignaran como compañero a un antiguo delincuente juvenil.

Por suerte o por desgracia ninguno de los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación le escuchó.

-No saldremos a divertirnos hasta que solucionemos esto-Dijo Hanamichi.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que esperar otra oportunidad para cazaros.-Replicó Maki.

-Gracias por no delatarnos y por no hacer vigilar nuestras casas-Dijo Hiroaki.

-Hn! Hubierais salido igual. Pero no os equivoquéis el único motivo por el que no os he acusado, es que con las pruebas que hay contra vosotros, es decir, ninguna, los abogados de tu padre habrían conseguido hasta que encerraran al mismísimo juez!-Gruñó Maki señalando a Hiroaki.

Hanamichi memorizó toda la información que les había dado Maki.

-La descripción que dieron la gente del pueblo coincide con la foto que tenemos de ella. Aunque su aspecto verdadero podría ser uno completamente distinto.

Esa asesina se ha visto con un camello de altos vuelos. Todo concuerda con lo que nos contó tu hermano.-Decía Hiroaki.

Hablaban por teléfono, era una línea segura.

-Pero no tenemos pruebas, debemos seguir investigando!-Dijo Hanamichi.

Hiroaki, asintió. Ahora faltaba la parte más difícil. Probar sus teorías, para encerrar a esos desgraciados de por vida!

N/A: Wolas!! Por fin he encontrado un ciber cerca de la oficina. Ahora solo falta que no salga del trabajo cuando ya hayan cerrado !. La verdad es que tendiendo en cuenta el tiempo que he tardado en volver, no es gran cosa…Lo siento!

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
